The Wedding
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Now, it's finally here. Their Wedding Day and...things don't go as smoothly as planned.


Hey you guys! I know people have been waiting for this and I wanted to get it up earlier but, I've been on vacation and I was staying at my grandmothers and couldn't get to a computer. But...enjoy! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>The Wedding**  
>Disclaimer :: <strong>I don't own anything. **  
>Summary :: <strong>Now, it's finally here. Their Wedding Day and...things don't go as smoothly as planned.

**Author's Note PLEASE READ ::** Oh, and I know I haven't posted in a long time; because I've been in New Jersey visiting family and I haven't been able to get on a computer. However, I haven't stopped writing. So be ready for a wave of stories (: Sorry if this is rushed, wrote it on the plane... :P

Months later, here they were. The Wedding Day.

Tony was in his dressing room at the venue they were having their wedding. He couldn't tell if the feeling in his gut was nervousness or excitement or anger.

The wedding you want, almost never ends up being the wedding you get. They had wanted a small, outside wedding. Close family and friends, warm day, easy and simple right?

Wrong.

Everything was going wrong. The numbers of guests grew into triple digits, the wedding was now going to be held inside, the flowers were late, the photographer was MIA, the menu was messed up, things were just not going well.

A knock on his door made him turn around as Abby walked in. "Tony!" She exclaimed, running in to hug him. Tony hugged back. "Hey Abs." He said. She pulled back to look at him. "How are you?" She asked. "Fine, why?" He questioned, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I mean...I heard about everything that was going on from Ziva. I just...I wanted to make sure you were okay." She spoke quickly, as if the bar was stocked with caf-pow.

Tony let out a sly smile. "Abby, I'm fine. I know people get crazy about weddings. Me? I'm not. So, a few things went wrong. So what? It happens. I'm not gonna flip out about it. Mistakes happen."

Abby stared at him for a few seconds. "If you say so." She smiled. "Let's finish getting you ready."

-x-

Ziva and McGee were standing at the bar, watching as people were setting up tables and chairs. "So...are you nervous McGee?" She asked. "Me? Why should I be nervous? I'm not the one getting married." He said, sipping his drink. Ziva laughed. "Ahh no, but you have-" She was cut off by an unfamiliar man walking up to them, looking panicked.

"When does the question come up if anyone objects to the wedding?" He asked. The Agents exchanged looks before looking back at the man. "Uh...I don't think they actually do that anymore..." Tim spoke gently. The man looked at him. "Oh...then...when should I say it? I need to tell Tony...that I'm...still in love with him!" He exclaimed. Both the Agents just stared at him. Ziva couldn't help but laugh as Tim's jaw hit the floor.

-x-

Ducky slowly entered into Gibbs dressing area. "Jethro?" He called. The man in question emerged from the bathroom and nodded towards him "Hey Duck." He said. The medical examiner smiled at the younger man. "How do you feel?" He asked. Gibbs straightened his cuffs, smiling. Ducky poured them each a glass of scotch, handing a glass to Gibbs. "As your best man...I'm required to make you drink." He teased. Gibbs laughed softly, sipping his glass.

-x-

In Tony's dressing room, Ziva and McGee entered on Abby and Tony laughing uncontrollably.

"Uhm, Tony...there is...-" Tim was cut off by Byran running into the room. "Tony!" He called out. Both Abby and Tony immediately fell silent, staring at him. "Bryan...?" Tony asked slowly, small fear lacing his voice. Bryan stood straight, giving him a smile. Tony looked at him like he was nuts. "Wha...uh...what're you doing...here...?" He asked. "I needed to tell you something." Bryan said sternly. Tony looked around the room, eyes landing back on Bryan. "How did you even get in here?" He asked. Bryan stepped towards him, Tony instinctively stepped back. "Tony, I still love you! You can't get married!" Bryan exclaimed. Abby's jaw dropped, Tim looked slightly amused, Ziva covered her laughing smile with her hand and Tony's wide-eyed look went from shocked to wondering if the guy was mentally stable.

"...Bryan...I think you should go." Tony said. "But Tony-" He stepped forward. The Agent stepped back again. "Seriously. Go." He demanded, meeting his eyes. "Can't we just talk? Please? I love you Tony. Don't marry this guy." Bryan said. Tony shook his head. "Get out. Now." Both Ziva and McGee's amused feelings about the subject faded quickly when Tony's demeanor changed to absolute fear. Bryan sighed, keeping eye contact with Tony for a few moments before exiting the room.

"Tony...?" Abby asked, stepping towards him. Tony was staring at the spot Bryan was just at. "Who was that?" She asked. Tony quickly shook his head. "No one."

McGee met eyes with Abby then Ziva. "I'm gonna go...uhm..." He was at a loss on how to get out of the room. "Yes, McGee go...talk to Gibbs!" Ziva quickly said, pushing him out the door and shutting it behind him.

Abby placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Sweetie?" She asked. Tony didn't respond. His wedding was going down in flames. "What happened to the nothing-is-going-to-ruin-my-wedding?" She asked. Tony fell to the chair. "Of course it's messed up. Everything is wrong! The menu is screwed, there's no flowers here yet, the suits were messed up, and oh! My ex-boyfriend is here! But, that's okay. Because there's no photographer to take pictures of it anyways!" Tony said, annoyance in his voice. Ziva and Abby smiled at eachother, happy that Tony was finally acting like this wedding meant the world to him - which it really did. Tony put his face in his hands. Abby quickly hugged him. "Why don't we head outside? Relax a bit?" Ziva suggested. Tony nodded. "Good idea."

-x-

McGee got into his boss's room, smiling at Ducky. "Hey Duck, where's Gibbs?" He asked. "How's Tony?" Ducky asked. Tim shrugged. "Good, obviously." He laughed lightly. "Funny though, a uhm...ex of his? I guess. Just showed up." Tim laughed a bit. Ducky's eyebrows raised. "Confessing his love. He finished. Ducky smiled, opening his mouth to comment.

"Who?" Gibbs voice came from the other side of the the room.

"Heya Boss." McGee greeted. Gibbs nodded towards him. McGee stuck out his hand. "Congratulations." He smiled. Gibbs smiled back, shaking his hand and thanking him.

"So, who was here?" Gibbs asked again. Tim glanced around. "Oh...uhm...no one." He tried to cover up but there was no use. His eyes went back and forth between the looks of his boss and the medical examiner. "Someone for Tony." He blurted. Neither man spoke, just looked at him expectantly. "Ex...boyfriend..." He said slowly. An awkward conversation was forming and he regretted it. "Name?" Gibbs asked. Tim shrugged. "Bryan." He said after receiving glares from each of them. Gibbs looked down, circling the rim of his scotch glass.

It was silent for a long time, no one making any sudden movements. Tim shifted uncomfortably.

Ducky saw the conflicting look in Gibbs eyes. "Maybe we should go outside. Get some fresh air." Gibbs nodded, putting his glass down.

The three of them headed outside to the walk path behind the venu. Ducky wandered them over to the garden complex, sharing another story about the time he was someplace else. Gibbs was sure it was a compelling plot but he wasn't really paying attention.

-x-

"What is he even doing here? Who the hell would invite an ex-boyfriend to their wedding?" Ziva questioned. Tony stared at her. "I didn't invite him Zee-vah. I have no idea why he's here. But, forget it. I don't care." Tony said as he put his hands up in surrender. "It'll be okay...as long as...Gibbs...doesn't know." Abby said, smiling. Tony gave her a look too.

"Tony!" Gibbs called from across the lawn field. The trio turned around, to see the other trio walking towards them.

"Gibbs? What are you doing out here?" Tony asked. "What are you doing out here?" Gibbs repeated, smiling. Tony laughed. "I'm...guessing...you know." He said. Gibbs nodded. "Probie!" Tony shouted. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he was there when Ducky and I were talking!" McGee quickly confessed, trying to defend himself. "You were in his dressing room! What made you think he wasn't there? Where else would he be?" Ducky questioned as he turned towards the Agent. McGee tried to defend himself again but the team laughed. "Oh McGee. Don't even try." Abby said.

"I heard everything going on with the wedding." Gibbs said. Tony nodded. "Oh well, right?" He said jokingly. Gibbs gave him a soft and understanding smile.

"Well...why...don't you just have the wedding out here?" McGee's voice popped up from beside them.

The entire group looked at him. "What?" Abby asked. "Come on! This is the wedding you wanted, remember? Outisde, close friends, not flashy, just simple. This is what you wanted to begin with. Ducky, could...you could do the ceremony , right? I know you got courtship somewhere along the line, right?" McGee walked around, trying to be convincing. "You're right! I was young, when a group of-" Ducky was about to go into a long story before Tim turned away from him, making the rest of the team smile. "There you go!" He exclaimed. Ziva and Abby smiled at eachother before smiling towards Gibbs and Tony, approving of the idea. "Well, Probie...I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said." Tony said, smiling at Gibbs. "I think it's brilliant!" Abby said. "I'm in, if you are." Gibbs said as he met Tony's eyes. DiNozzo nodded, excitedly. "Well, what about the wedding inside?" He asked. "It won't even matter, everything that's going wrong, because you guys woiuld've already had the real one out here."

Tony and Gibbs were facing eachother, Ducky stood infront of them, Tim off to Gibbs' side and the girls off the Tony's. Ducky began to ramble off sentiments. Tony and Gibbs smiled at eachother all the way through.

Their wedding plans didn't go as planned, but...in the end; they got what the always wanted - eachother.


End file.
